Un sectumsempra bien placé
by Gurisa
Summary: Alors que Harry et Drago ont tous les deux adopté un comportement suspect, Hermione mène son enquête de peur de ce que pourrait faire Harry. "Moi, Drago Malefoy, menacé par le Lord, sauvé par une sang-de-bourbe". L'histoire se passe dans le tome Le Prince de sang-mêlé.
**Un Sectumsempra bien placé.**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Avertissements : aucun.

* * *

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, un jeune sorcier lisait consciemment son livre de cours. On aurait pu penser qu'il était assidu, mais il n'en était rien. Il s'instruisait, certes, mais pas sur ses potions comme il le devrait. Il apprenait des sorts, dont il ne connaissait même pas l'effet, et bien qu'ils soient écrits au-dessus de chaque sort, il n'apprenait pas les contre-sorts. Son amie, qui était connue comme étant la meilleure élève de Poudlard, leur école de sorcellerie, l'avait prévenu que ces sorts ne semblaient pas être de ceux qu'ils auraient à apprendre en cours. Il lui avait alors répondu que c'était une raison de plus de l'apprendre, après tout il était menacé par un grand mage noir, alors il fallait qu'il soir prêt à se défendre. Alors il apprenait les sorts les uns après les autres sans savoir de quoi ils retournaient. Ses amis avaient peur pour lui, il s'enfermait inlassablement dans ses lectures peu recommandables et devenait même agressif quand on le dérangeait dans ses moments d'apprentissage.

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, un jeune sorcier lisait une lettre de son père. On aurait pu penser qu'il était heureux, mais il n'en était rien. Il avait peur, il appréhendait, il pressentait qu'il était vraiment dans une situation où une seule issue était possible. Son Maître l'investissait d'une mission, il devrait en être heureux, mais cela ne lui inspirait que de la crainte. S'il échouait, même si la lettre ne le disait pas, il mourrait, il le savait. C'était ce qui arrivait à tous ceux qui échouaient. Il avait beau apprendre des sorts de magie noire que son père lui enseignait, il se refusait toujours à y recourir. Certains diraient qu'il était un lâche, qu'il avait peur t qu'i n'était pas digne de son importante mission. Il se sentait sombrer lentement, il ne contrôlait plus son destin, et c'était ça qui l'effrayait le plus.

En cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn, une tension étrange régnait. Il était habitué à ce que les tensions aient lieues entre les deux maisons présentes, Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais pas au sein même des maisons. Chez les rouges et or, Hermione regardait Harry d'un œil hostile. Certains pensaient que c'était dû au soudain don de Harry pour les potions, mais le trio d'or savait très bien la raison derrière cette hostilité : le livre de potion du Prince de sang-mêlé et les sorts qui y sont écrits. Chez les serpents, la tension n'était due qu'à une seule personne, le Prince des serpentards en personne : Drago Malefoy.

Leur comportement suspect continua après le cours de potion. L'un partit en courant pour continuer de lire son livre, l'autre prit résolument la direction de la salle sur demande.

Après la lecture de son livre, Harry avait appris un sort qu'il espérait tester bientôt. Il ne lui manquait qu'un cobaye. Après mûre réflexion, Drago avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout et d'essayer de mener sa mission à bien. Il avait entrepris de retaper une armoire qu'il avait vu dans la salle sur demande. Il avait découvert que cette armoire permettait de communiquer avec une autre armoire semblable, et il se trouvait qu'il y en avait une chez Barjow et Beurk, une boutique dans l'allée des embrumes. Ainsi il espérait permettre aux mangemorts de rentrer dans Poudlard. Alors pendant toute la semaine dès qu'il avait du temps de libre, Drago allait dans la salle sur demande.

Malgré ses lectures, Harry avait remarqué lui aussi le comportement de Drago. Ses amis ne savaient pas s'ils devaient s'en réjouir, car au lieu de rester coller à son livre de potion, Harry s'était improvisé harceleur personnel de Drago. Il le suivait par le biais de la carte des marauders, au désespoir d'Hermione qui espérait un comportement normal de la part de son ami. Elle entreprit alors d'essayer de comprendre ce qui intriguait tant son ami. Elle prit juste le parti de faire les choses différemment. Elle lut le livre de potion du Prince de sang-mêlé dans le but de savoir exactement ce qui plaisait à Harry dans ce livre qui le rendait pourtant fou. Après avoir compris l'attirance du gryffondor pour les sorts qui y étaient inscrits, les avoir appris ainsi que leur contre-sort, elle se pencha sur le cas Malefoy. Elle se rapprocha l'air de rien d'un groupe de serpentards dans le but d'écouter plus ou moins discrètement leur discussion. Elle apprit que même les serpentards ne savaient pas ce qu'il faisait. Cela devenait intéressant, elle comprenait pourquoi Harry se comportait ainsi à l'égard du serpentard. Cela dit, il se pouvait très bien qu'il rejoignait une fille en douce dans la salle sur demande. Après tout c'est l'âge…

Lors d'un repas Hermione remarqua que Drago arrivait déjà paniqué, elle ne fit pas attention à autre chose mais elle le vit partir et Harry le suivre peu après. Elle doutait des intentions de son ami, alors elle partit à sa suite. Jamais elle ne se remercia autant que ce jour-là. Elle les retrouva dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et bizarrement elle ne fut as surprise de les voir se battre. Elle entreprit alors de sa cacher et de voir où cela les menait. Voyant que, apparemment, ça ne menait finalement à rien de bon, et que Harry s'apprêtait à lancer un sort qu'il allait indubitablement regretter et qu'il n'avait certainement pas pris la peine d'apprendre le contre-sort, elle le devança.

« Sectumsempra ».

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux, incrédule. Puis il entendit Hermione réciter quelque chose, surement le contre-sort, qui sonnait comme une chanson. Il regarda Harry, allongé sur le sol, une plaie béante sur le torse, qui semblait cependant se résorber sous la quantique d'Hermione. Que venait-il de se passer ? Le serpentard ne comprenait pas.

« Bon, maintenant que les plaies sont fermées, je vais l'emmener voir Pomfresh. Toi, tu ne dis rien à personne. Sache juste que je viens de t'éviter de subir ce même sort, alors que Harry ne connait pas le contre-sort. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais été dans un très mauvais état, Malefoy. »

Il ne demanda pas son reste, et tandis qu'Hermione emmenait Harry à l'infirmerie, Drago rejoignait la salle sur demande. Et pour une fois il ne répara pas l'armoire, il ne demanda même pas le lieu où elle se trouvait. Il demanda simplement une salle calme, avec l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait penser était « Je devrai écrire un livre, il s'appellerait « Moi, Drago Malefoy, menacé par le Lord, et sauvé par une sang-de-bourbe ». »


End file.
